The Ugly Duckling
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Kau adalah pangeran yang seharusnya bersama gadis jelita/Aku sadar, diriku bukan angsa yang bisa menjelma menjadi gadis jelita/Aku hanya bebek buruk rupa yang hanya bisa menjadi angsa, tak 'kan menjadi gadis jelita/SasuHina/RE-PUBLISH, Yang belum baca silahkan baca/SAD ENDING/Birthday fic for Yoshino Tada
**THE UGLY DUCKLING**

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, typo bertebaran, AU, pasaran, **NOT HAPPY ENDING** , abal, gaje as always.

SasuHina

A/N: **RE-PUBLISH** karena permintaan seseorang*lirik Yoshino senpai* Oke, sebelum baca saya peringatkan ini **BUKAN HAPPY ENDING** ini **SAD ENDING**

Terima kasih yang udah review kemarin, yang belum baca silahkan baca, yang udah baca, ya baca lagi gapapa*plak*

XXXXXX

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Lonceng sekolah yang telah berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran bagi para siswa. Tak ada yang tak gembira, semua murid bersorak riang dan mulai merencanakan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan seusai sekolah.

"Hinata, sebelum pulang mampir ke toko buku ya?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda kepada teman di bangku sebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ing.."

"Sakuraaaaa!" Perkataan gadis tadi terpotong oleh teriakan keras dari seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sakura yang merasa dipanggil menjawab.

"Kita karaoke yuk?" Ajak sang gadis pirang dengan semangat. Mendengar ajakan sang sahabat, Sakura sangat senang.

"Yosh! Aku dengan Hinata!" Sahut Sakura.

"Eh, dia?" Raut tak suka Ino tampilkan saat menunjuk Hinata.

"Iya!" Kata Sakura tanpa menghilangkan semangatnya..

"Ah, tidak jadi saja Sakura" Ino melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, Ino, ia tak serius" Pundak Sakura lemas, semangatnya yang tadi menguap entah kemana. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menunduk dalam, ia tahu, ini salahnya.

"Sakura-chan susul saja Ino. Aku lupa bahwa aku masih punya kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah" Hinata menatap sahabatnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, benarkah? Kenapa tadi kau tak bilang? Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Hinata" Sakura yang tadinya lemas menjadi kembali bersemangat. Ia bergegas meninggalkan bangkunya untuk menyusul Ino.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sakuraaaa..." Teriak Hinata dari kelas setelah Sakura tak terlihat dari netranya.

Setelahnya hening tanpa suara. Kelas memang sepi karena semua telah berdesak-desakkan keluar sejak bel berbunyi. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut dengan Sakura, tetapi tentu saja, Ino tak akan suka. Yah, Ino memang selalu berteman dengan gadis-gadis modis, cantik, dan menarik. Ia dan Sakura memang berbeda, bagai bumi dan langit. Jika Sakura sangat modis, Hinata sangat kuno. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara memadu-padankan baju ataupun aksesoris yang biasa para gadis pakai. Hinata juga tak seceria Sakura, ia hanya gadis suram pendiam yang selalu menyendiri.

Tak beda dengan fisik mereka yang bertolak belakang. Sakura memiliki lekuk tubuh wanita yang ideal, sementara Hinata, tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari gugusan lemak yang menumpuk. Wajah Sakura cantik dan tirus sementara Hinata berwajah bulat. Mata Sakura hijau cerah yang bulat dan bersinar, bandingkan dengan mata Hinata yang berwarna putih tanpa pupil yang menakutkan dibingkai dengan kacamata besar yang membantunya melihat.

Hal ini tak heran membuat Hinata hanya sebagai bahan tertawaan. Para gadis yang terkenal tak akan pernah melirik Hinata untuk dijadikan salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi sang bungsu Hyuga tak merasa keberatan dengan ini, hanya memiliki keluarga dan Sakura yang menerimanya, itu sudah cukup. Ia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya, ia tertawa setiap hari, tak pernah sedetikpun ia merasa malu dengan dirinya. Dia tak harus menjadi orang lain agar disukai kan?

Hinata menghela nafasnya untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Ia tersenyum penuh semangat dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Ia kemudian menarik tas yang berada di mejanya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia berhenti ketika menyadari ada yang jatuh dari tasnya. Hinata berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang terjatuh, yang ternyata sebuah surat biasa berwarna putih. Ia memandangi surat putihnya, dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, surat apa ini. Yah, Hinata memang pelupa, sangat pelupa.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ketika berhasil menemukan memorinya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berdiri. Ia melenggang dengan senyuman kecil ditiap langkahnya, tak lupa senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Beruntung ia menolak ajakan Sakura, jika tidak, mungkin Hinata tak akan bisa melakukan ini.

Langkah Hinata terhenti di salah satu loker pada deretan loker-loker para siswa. Ia kemudian mengambil penjepit rambut berwarna hitam dari rambutnya. Kemudian ia memasukannya ke lubang kunci loker tersebut. Suara khas yang menandakan keberhasilan usahanya terdengar membuatnya menampakkan senyumnya yang lebar. Ia kemudian membuka loker tersebut.

 **BRUKK**

Sejumlah besar surat berwarna terjatuh ketika sang Hyuga membuka loker tersebut. Surat-surat yang mungkin lebih dari puluhan itu terjatuh didepan Hinata yang menganga tak percaya. Hinata menghela nafasnya berat. Ia kemudian mengambil surat putih sederhana tadi dari sakunya. Hinata meletakkannya pada pojok loker, untuk memastikannya tak tercampur dengan banyaknya surat tadi. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil surat-surat berwarna dan berbau harum tersebut dan meletakkannya sembarangan kedalam loker. Kalau ia tata rapi, bukankah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan? Hinata mengambil aman saja. Setelahnya, ia menutup loker dan memastikannya terkunci. Kemudian pulang dengan wajah puas dan senyuman lebar.

* * *

"Psstt… Dia datang"

"Iya, aku juga lihat. Tampannya"

"Kyaaa…. Sasuke-kun"

Yah, pemandangan biasa yang bisa kau lihat setiap hari ketika seorang pemuda berwajah datar, berambut raven dan bermarga Uchiha tersebut ketika memasuki sekolah. Para gadis yang menjadi _fangirl_ nya selalu saja tak bosan menunggu sang pujaan mereka tiap paginya. Sementara yang dipuja? Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. Ia merasa risih dengan para wanita yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini.

Sasuke Uchiha melenggang begitu saja memasuki sekolah. Biasanya ia akan datang lebih awal untuk menghindari hal-hal seperti ini. Namun, pagi ini ia harus kebingungan mencari bukunya yang ternyata diletakkan oleh sahabat kuningnya di loker. Karena itulah, pagi ini, setelah sekian hari tak menemui lokernya ia berdiri didepan lokernya. Dengan malas ia mengambil kunci loker disakunya kemudian membukanya.

 **BRUK**

Ya, bisa ditebak, puluhan, entahlah, ratusan mungkin, surat jatuh dihadapan Sasuke. Dengan enggan ia menyingkirkan surat-surat yang telah jatuh dihadapannya ini dengan kakinya. Inilah alasan kenapa sang bungsu Uchiha sangat tak ingin berurusan dengan lokernya. Ia mengutuk sahabat kuningnya dalam hati. Ia bergegas mengambil bukunya, namun, matanya menangkap sebuah surat putih kecil biasa disudut lokernya. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang Uchiha mengambil dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai khas kelas kosong tergambar di kelas 3A ini, kelas sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke. Para siswi terlihat sibuk satu sama lain berkumpul dan melakukan aktifitas khas anak perempuan, menggosip. Sementara para siswa terlihat sibuk menatap layar laptop bersama dengan wajah memerah dan senyum aneh. Ada juga yang memilih tidur atau belajar. Sasuke menggerutu dengan kebiasaan sensei bermasker yang harusnya mengisi kelasnya saat ini.

Sasuke memandang malas, dan mulai merasa bosan. Namun, seketika ia ingat sesuatu. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil surat yang ia ambil tadi. Sasuke cukup penasaran dengan surat ini. Dilihat dari jenis suratnya, ini bukan surat cinta dari para gadis yang menggilainya kan? Ini lebih mirip surat pemberitahuan, karena itu Sasuike mengambilnya. Mungkin saja ini adalah pemberitahuan atau sejenisnya tentang olimpiade judo internasional yang akan ia ikuti beberapa minggu lagi.

Sasuke membukanya, namun bukan surat pemberitahuan yang didapatnya melainkan sebuah tulisan tangan yang agak tak rapi yang sangat besar diatas kertas berwarna biru.

' _Senpai! Semangat untuk pertandingannya!'_

Aneh, itulah kesan pertama saat Sasuke membacanya. Hanya ucapan semangat? Yang benar saja, sangat tidak penting. Sasuke menyesal mengambilnya. Namun setidaknya, surat ini tak membuatnya mual seperti surat-surat berbau wangi dan berwarna merah muda yang ditemuinya setiap hari diloker. Tapi, gadis ini tak niat sama sekali, bagaimana Sasuke akan melirik jika membuat surat cinta dengan bentuk mirip surat pemberitahuan, tulisan ala kadarnya, dan berisi tulisan semangat? Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulas senyum mahalnya.

Suara-suara dari luar membuat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari surat yang dipegangnya. Bangkunya yang berada dibelakang didekat jendela, memudahkannya melihat apa yang ada diluar. Ternyata ada pelajaran olahraga yang dipimpin oleh guru Guy. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana siswa-siswi tersebut berlari. Mungkin mengelilingi lapangan olahraga 10 kali seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengenali mereka sebagai anak-anak kelas 2 yang dulu pernah dibimbingnya saat ia masih menjadi ketua dewan sekolah. Namun mata Sasuke terfokus pada seorang gadis gemuk berkacamata dengan rambut panjang indigo terurai yang berada diluar barisan dan menjadi orang yang terakhir berlari. Teman-temannya yang telah menyelesaikan larinya tertawa, dan sesekali melempar ejekan pada gadis yang masih berlari tersebut. Sementara sang gadis terus berlari, ah tidak sepertinya ia mulai berjalan mungkin karena kelelahan. Gadis tersebut tak menggubris ejekan para sahabatnya dan memilih menyelesaikan larinya diiringi teriakan guru Guy yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali.

"Gadis bodoh"

* * *

"Hinata, pulang bersama?" tawar Sakura yang telah membawa tasnya.

"Ah, tidak Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, maaf" Hinata menolak sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan kalau begitu" Sakura dengan enggan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Gomen Sakura" Sesal Hinata setelah sang sahabat tak terlihat lagi.

Hinata tetap duduk dibangkunya menunggu sekolah benar-benar sepi. Ia melihat keluar jendela memastikan orang terakhir yang keluar dari sekolah adalah dia. Ya, dia yang Hinata maksud adalah sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata tau, sang Uchiha selalu datang awal dan pulang terakhir untuk menghindari para gadis-gadis yang menggilainya. Hinata tersenyum ketika senpainya itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Setelah yakin ia benar-benar jauh, Hinata bangkit dari bangkunya.

Hinata meniti koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hinata suka keadaan sepi seperti ini, ia bebas melakukan apapun. Kaki Hinata terhenti ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Disalah satu loker dari sekian deretan loker yang ada. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin untuk membuka kunci lokernya. Berhasil, Hinata memang pandai melakukan ini, karena dirumah ia sering berlatih dengan membuka kunci lemari penyimpan makanan yang selalu dikunci sang ayah.

Hinata bernafas lega melihat surat-surat yang berada didalam sana tak sebanyak kemarin, mungkin karena kemarin telah menumpuk beberapa hari, ya, mungkin saja kan? Gadis bermarga Hyuga tersebut merogoh tasnya, dan mengambil surat putih sederhana yang tak beda dari kemarin. Ketika ia akan meletakkan suratnya, ia terkejut dengan suratnya yang tidak ada. Apa diambil dan dibaca? Hinata menggeleng, ah, tentu saja tidak, mungkin dibuangnya. Mengingat itu membuatnya lemas, namun kemudian ia berfikir, apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu harapkan? Ia benar-benar tulus ingin memberikan semangat, karena Hinata tau, ia tak akan berani berteriak menyemangati sang senpai saat pertandingan Judo beberapa minggu lagi. Hinata meletakkan suratnya seperti kemarin dan segera pergi.

* * *

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai mendominasi dipagi yang sepi ini. Ini memang masih pagi, terlalu pagi malah. Namun ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke, berangkat awal dan pulang akhir. Ini dilakukannya untuk menghindari para gadis aneh yang seringkali membuatnya risih, lagipula ia juga ada latihan tambahan bersama guru Kakashi pagi ini. Memang jadwal latihan ditingkatkan, karena kompetisi kali ini sangat besar, kompetisi Judo tingkat dunia. Sasuke memang sangat berbakat untuk Judo, ia juga sangat menyukainya, jadi tak heran ia bisa sangat hebat.

Sasuke berjalan melewati deretan loker para siswa, tempat yang tak sangat jarang disinggahinya. Namun kali ini kakinya terhenti dilokernya sendiri, ia berdiri memandang lokernya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci lokernya dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah surat yang sama tergeletak di tempat yang sama dilokernya seperti kemarin. Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya Sasuke cukup tertarik dengan surat ini, aneh dan menggelitik, tak biasa. Dan menemukannya kembali dilokernya membuatnya sedikit senang.

Ia mengambil surat putih tersebut dan kemudian menyamankan diri bersandar pada loker disebelahnya. Sasuke membuka suratnya, masih dengan kertas dan tulisan sama. Saat Sasuke membacanya, tanpa sadar kekehan geli terlontar dari bibirnya. Senyumnya terhenti, dan terlihat Sasuke diam sejenak berpikir. Tiba-tiba senyum kembali hadir diwajahnya, ia mengambil alih tas dipunggungnya, membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah buku beserta pensil. Tasnya ia letakkan dibawah didekat kakinya, kemudian ia menulis seseuatu dibuku itu yang kemudian dirobeknya. Sasuke kemudian memasukan robekan kertasnya kedalam surat putih tersebut dan meletakannya kembali ketempat semula dilokernya. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya, memasukkan buku beserta kertas biru dari surat tersebut kedalam tasnya dan menutupnya. Ia menutup lokernya dan kemudian bergegas pergi untuk memulai latihannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sakura, hari ini juga tidak bisa" Ucap Hinata penuh sesal.

"Hah, ya sudahlah Hinata, kapan-kapan saja. Jaa….." Kata Sakura pasrah kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Jaa…"

Seperti biasa, Hinata menunggu sekolah sepi. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar ketagihan dengan kegiatannya dua hari ini. Apa ini yang dirasakan para penggemar Sasuke? Ah, entahlah, hanya Hinata yang bisa menjawabnya. Awalnya ia memang tak terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke, namun ketika ia melihat sang senpai berlatih Judo di malam hari semua berubah.

Kala itu, anak-anak kelas 1, 2, dan 3 diwajibkan menginap disekolah untuk merayakan hari jadi sekolah mereka. Malam itu, teman-teman Hinata mengadakan permainan uji keberanian mengelilingi sekolah tengah malam. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak ikut, namun atas bujukan maut Sakura, sang gadis indigo terpaksa ikut. Sebenarnya waktu itu ia bersama keempat temannya yang lain dalam satu kelompok, namun entah bagaimana Hinata tersesat seorang diri. Ia benar-benar ketakutan, Hinata sangat takut pada gelap. Ia berlari dengan deraian air mata disepanjang koridor sekolah yang gelap. Saat itulah, ia mendengar sebuah suara khas paduan badan yang terbanting kelantai dan geraman.

Kaki Hinata tanpa sadar terhenti disebuah aula besar, disana, diterangi sebatang cahaya lilin, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata terpesona. Matanya tak berkedip melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai gelap dengan pandangan mata tajam dan tenang tengah membanting seorang pria dewasa dengan masker diwajahnya. Hinata mengenalnya, seorang senpai yang sangat digilai sahabatnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, sang senpai yang memang terkenal dengan prestasi Judo nya.

Wajahnya yang terlihat serius namun tenang, mata hitamnya yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya, dan gerakan yang halus terlihat begitu indah. Hinata termangu menatapnya, yang tanpa sadar menhilangkan ketakutannya. Hinata sangat tak suka olahraga, namun kali ini ia terpaku menatap seseorang yang sangat indah dimatanya. Sejak saat itu Hinata selalu mencoba memahami olahraga Judo. Ia bahkan sering kali membaca buku panduan Judo yang ia akui ia tak mengerti. Hinata bahkan selalu melihat kakak dan ayahnya latihan judo setiap sore, yang tentu saja membuat sang ayah dan kakak lelakinya heran. Namun, Hinata tak mendapat sensasi yang sama seperti malam itu. _Apa yang beda? Kenapa tak sama?_ Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dibenak Hinata.

Hinata yang selalu merasa penasaran mencoba memberanikan diri mengunjungi klub Judo sekolahnya. Yah, sejak awal Hinata tak pernah menginjakan kaki disana, karena ia tahu, klub itu berisikan orang-orang hebat dan luar biasa, tak seperti dirinya. Dan disana, ia mendapat kembali sensasi luar biasa itu. Meski ia hanya bisa melihat sedikit karena terdesak kerumunan orang, sumber sensasi tersebut tetap terlihat oleh retinanya. Dan Hinata sadar, bukan Judo yang membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini, tetapi kepada orang yang sama yang ia lihat malam itu. Seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan mata hitam dan tatapan tenangnya, lelaki populer yang setahun lebih tua darinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata melangkah ringan disepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi. Lantunan merdu juga senantiasa keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata cukup sering melihat Sasuke letihan judo, bahkan tanpa sadar Hinata telah menjadi penguntit senpainya itu. Mungkin ini yang namanya karma, dulu ia selalu mencemooh Sakura yang sangat mengidolakan Sasuke, namun kini dirinyalah yang menjadi _fansgirl_ dari Sasuke. Saat Hinata mengetahui bahwa senpai kerennya ini mendapat juara pertama dalam tanding Judo Nasional, ia sangat senang, bahkan ketika diumumkan ia masuk olimpiade tingkat dunia, Hinata tanpa sadar berteriak keras. Pada awalnya Hinata tak berniat menulis surat seperti ini, namun ia sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari kemenangan Sasuke nanti.

Hinata sadar ia tak akan bisa berteriak-teriak seperti para _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang lainnya ketika sang senpai bertanding. Itu hal bodoh, Hinata berani, tentu saja, namun ia memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke akan dicemooh karena mendapat dukungan dari gadis jelek sepertinya. Karena itu, tiba-tiba ide surat ini terlintas dipikiranya. Setidaknya ia cukup merasa bisa mendorong senpainya ini meski diam-diam.

Hinata menatap loker didepannya dengan senyum lebar. Ia kembali memakai aksi seperti kemarin. Namun kemudian, bibirnya mengerucut ketika mendapati surat miliknya masih rapi seperti bagaimana sang Hyuga meletakkannya kemarin. Hinata menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengambil surat tersebut dari loker. Ia hanya menatap surat baru yang ditangan kanannya. Ia bimbang, apakah ia akan memberikannya lagi? Tapi sama saja jika tak dibuka kan?

Ia mendudukan diri dilantai sambil bersender di loker Sasuke. Tatapannya tak lepas dari surat lama yang ia ambil tadi. Berkali-kali helaan nafas terdengar, yah, Hinata memang agak sedikit kecewa. Mungkin lain kali ia tak boleh mengejek Sakura yang bersedih hanya karena suratnya tak pernah dibaca.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lagipula tak ada gunanya. Ia juga tak akan tahu siapa aku" Lirihya pelan.

Hinata berniat merobek suratnya beserta isinya sekaligus, namun karena susah, ia memilih merobek kertas didalamnya lebih dahulu. Namun ia terkejut ketika yang didapatinya bukan kertas berwarna biru yang kemarin ia pakai, melainkan kertas berwarna putih bersih. Hinata membukanya dan kemudian air mukanya berubah menjadi terkejut. Seketika ia tersenyum lebar, pekikan pelan terdengar bibirnya. Ia memeluk kertas tersebut sambil megibaskan tangan untuk meredakan panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari wajahnya yang tengah dihiasi senyum lebar yang manis. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil buku dengan warna kertas yang biru didalamnya. Ia menulis sesuatu dan memasukannya kesurat tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke loker. Jangan heran jika sang Hyuga tak berhenti makan dan tersenyum sepnajang hari ini.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka berdua terus berbalas surat. Sasuke akan menjawab suratnya ketika pagi hari sebelum waktu sekolah dimulai, dimana belum ada satupun siswa-siswi yang berangkat. Sementara Hinata, ia akan menjawab pada sore hari ketika akhir dari waktu sekolah, saat tak ada satupun siswa-siswi selain dirinya. Semua mereka saling bagi, mulai dari kabar, masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi, teman-temannya, bahkan hingga keluarga.

Meski mereka tak saling mengenal, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang tak mengenal Hinata, mereka tetap merasa nyaman. Namun sekali lagi, sedekat, seakrab apa mereka, Hinata harus sadar, bahwa Sasuke tak tahu dirinya. Tak menutup kemungkinan, jika suatu saat Sasuke ingin melihat wajah dari orang yang selalu berkirim surat dengannya. Namun Hinata mengabaikan hal ini dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati hubungan mereka yang sekarang.

"Hinata! Hari kau harus pulang bersamaku!" Kata Sakura dengan nada memaksa sembari berkacak pinggang dihadapan Hinata yang dudk menunduk dibangkunya..

"Maaf, Sakura" Hinata menyesal dan menunduk dalam menolak permintaan sahabatnya.

 **TLAK**

Hinata tersentak dengan hentakan kuat kaki Sakura pada lantai. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah cantik sahabatnya. Namun, ia salah, wajah Sakura menunjukan kemarahan dann kekecewaan. Hati Hinata serasa tercubit mengingat mimik itu dutujukan padanya. Jadi, bagaimana kemarin ia mengabaikan Sakura hingga begini. Rasa salah menjalari perasaan Hinata. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Sakura

Melihat Hinata yang menunduk membuat Sakura agak merasa bersalah. Ia memang egois, memaksa Hinata untuk selalu bersamanya, sementara ia bisa dengan mudah membiarkan Ino bersamanya dan menolak Hinata. Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari menghela nafas yang berat.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu, itu saja" Sakura mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hinata.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi besok, aku janji kita akan pulang bersama" Ucap Hinata menatap sahabatnya.

"Hah, baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya Hinata..." Air muka Sakura tiba-tiba berubah cerah. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, ia segera berlari keluar kelas dan kemudian tak terlihat lagi oleh Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sakura dengan agak menyesal. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menghindari Sakura. Yah, mungkin sepertinya besok ia harus bercerita pada Sakura. Yah, harus ada waktu untuk berdua dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Ia merenggangkan badannya dan kemudian berdiri, berniat melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka loker dihadapannya. Ia mengambil surat putihnya dan kemudian membukanya. Seulas senyum tercetak diwajah bulatnya, pipinya yang besar tertutupi oleh rona merah muda yang menjalari wajahnya. Ia mendekap kertas balasan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menulis balasannya.

 **BRUK**

Hinata tekejut mendengar suara benda jatuh tersebut. Matanya bergerak gelisah menatap sekelilingnya. Dengan tergesa ia mengakhiri suratnya dan terburu-buru meletakkannya begitu saja. Setelahnya ia segera berlari, sebelum ada yang melihatnya, kasihan Sauke jika nanti ada yang tahu seorang Hinata menjadi fans Sasuke.

Sakura mendekap tasnya erat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia kembali mengintip dari persembunyiannya disamping deretan loker. Setelah memastikannya pergi, Sakura benar-benar bernafas lega. Jika ia sampai ketahuan, maka hancur sudah pertemanan mereka. Sakura segera menggendong tasnya kepunggung dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Hinata tadi berdiri.

"Apa yang dilakukannya didepan loker Sasuke-senpai?" bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian mencoba membuka loker milik senpainya, yang ternyata tak terkunci. Namun sebelum ia melihat lebih jauh, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang terinjak dikakinya. Dengan heran Sakura mengambil kertas berwarna putih tersebut, alisnya semakin tertekuk heran. Kemudian matanya kembali kedalam loker Sasuke dan menemukan satu-satunya surat disana. Sakura mengambilnya dan membuka isinya. Raut terkejut terlihat jelas dimatanya. Matanya bolak-balik menatap kertas putih dan kertas biru dengan tulisan yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Jadi, mereka berbalas surat"

Sasuke menatap dingin jalan didepannya. Telinganya benar-benar panas mendengarkan seseorang dibalik telepon yang bersanding ditelinganya. Jika bukan karena keteledoran guru bermasker yang meninggalkan surat pernyataan Sasuke dimeja kantornya, ia tak akan kembali sekolah.

"Iya bu, iya... Ini salah Kakashi. ... astaga, iya bu, aku ju..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri didepan lokernya. Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya sepihak dan memilih menatap sang gadis merah muda.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah" ucap Hinata mengakiri ceritanya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Kau menarik kata-katamu sendiri" nada sinis diberikan Sakura untuk menanggapi cerita sang sahabat yang sangat panjang tadi. Entah kenapa ada kilatan tak suka dimata hijaunya.

Hinata tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura dan memilih kembali bercerita. Ia memang memaksa Sakura berangkat pagi ini bersamanya. Hinata menceritakan segalanya pada Sakura tentang kenapa ia tak pernah pulang dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah Sakura, rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya. Perasaanku juga sangat bahagia ketika ia membalas suratku. Ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku ketika melihatnya. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Hanya perasaan kagum Hinata, perasaan kagum. Aku mau kekantin" Sakura menjawab sekenanya dan segera melenggang pergi.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, entah kenapa ia merasa Sakura tak suka padanya. Apa Hinata salah mengucapkan sesuatu? Tatapan Sakura juga tak seramah biasanya, dan juga aura tak bersahabat yang sejak tadi pagi menyelimuti sang gadis musim semi. Hinata benar-benar takut jika Sakura marah padanya. Tapi kenapa ia marah? Karena kemarin? Ah, Sakura tak sekekanak-kanakan itu. Apa karena Hinata menyukai Sasuke senpai?

Sejak pagi tadi tak ada aktifitas bersama dari kedua sahabat yang biasanya tampak akrab ini. Hinata yang memutuskan pulang bersama Sakura juga ditolak gadis itu. Kini si gadis bermata hijau tersebut telah berjalan sesekali mengumbar tawa bersama gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Hinata kembali sendirian dikelas, sekolah telah sepi. Hinata memutuskan kembali menjawab surat Sasuke, mungkin itu bisa mengembalikan semangatnya. Yah, hal yang tak terduga selalu datang tiba-tiba kan?

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia membuka perlahan loker Sasuke senpai. Mendapati suratnya yang telah terisi kertas putih, membuatnya tersenyum. Hinata merasa lelah dan memilih bersender pada loker-loker yang tertutup. Perlahan ia membuka suratnya. Hinata tersenyum-senyum kecil membaca tiap kata yang tertulis. Ia tampak kembali senang dengan raut muka bahagianya. Ia terkadang terkikik geli dibeberapa kalimat. Namun, tak lama ekspresi sang Hyuga tengah berubah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan terkejut. Matanya bergetar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hinata berbisik seorang diri.

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat ditakutinya sejak dulu. Sang senpai akhirnya penasaran dengan siapa ia berbalas surat. Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, besok siang diatap sekolah. Perasaan Hinata bercampur aduk, ia takut. Sasuke adalah pria populer disekolah, sedangkan dirirnya si anak bebek buruk rupa yang menggelikan. Tentu saja orang seperti Sasuke akan merasa jijik melihatnya, dan pasti tak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Hinata.

Baiklah, Hinata egois karena tak mau hubungan dengan orang yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak aneh beberapa minggu ini menjadi rusak. Jujur, ia ingin egois dan menyembunyikan identitasnya agar hubungannya tetap seperti ini. Membayangkan begaimana tatapan Sasuke padanya nanti membuatnya ingin menangis.

Hinata jatuh terduduk, ia sadar, ia telah berbohong pada orang yang disukainya. Sekarang apa yang ia lakukan? Hinata menangis tanpa suara menatap pantulan dirinya dari pintu loker berbahan mengkilat tersebut. Sangat menggelikan, tubuhnya gemuk dengan bajunya yang terlampau besar, matanya yang menakutkan dibingkai dengan kacamata besar jangan lupakan rambut terurainya yang mirip sadako. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata menatap jijik tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak dulu, ia bahagia dengan apa adanya dia. Hinata tak pernah menganggap serius ejekan teman-temannya sejak dulu. Selama ia masih punya keluarga yang selalu menerima ia apa adanya dan juga sahabat seperti Sakura, ia baik-baik saja.

Yah, ia baik-baik saja. Hinata mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu berdiri merapikan baju, rambut dan tak lupa kaca matanya. Ia menatap puas pada pantulan dirinya, yah, seperti kata Hanabi, dirinya begitu cantik dengan begini. Ia tak harus berubah agar orang lain menyukainya. Merekalah yang harus menerima segala kekurangan begitupula kelebihan Hinata. Dan Hinata akan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik untuk orang-orang yang menerimanya. Hinata tersenyum, ia telah memutuskan. Hinata mengambil kertas biru dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ia kemudian memasukkan surat tersebut kedalam loker. Setelah menutup lokernya, Hinata berjalan ringan menuju rumahnya, bersama orang-orang yang menerimanya.

* * *

Sasuke memendang kosong langit yang digantungi awan gelap. Pikirannya memang tak berada disini, ia lebih memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yah, sejujurnya ia sangat gugup, ia takut menjadi canggung didepan gadis itu nantinya. Yah, Sasuke telah berada diatap sekolah, bersender disalah satu dinding disana. Bukan tanpa alasan ia kemari, sang gadis yang menjadi teman berbalas suratnya menyetujui permintaannya bertemu. Sebenarnya, sebelum Sasuke meminta bertemu, ia sudah penasaran dengan gadis yang tulisannya telah mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa.

Sasuke memang sangat tertarik dengan gadis ini. Entah kenapa tiap kali suratnya terlambat datang , Sasuke akan merasa kesepian atau bosan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu bilang, ia sangat suka dengan gerakan Judo yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke senang dipuji, ia menjadi lebih sering latihan. Bukan, bukan karena turnamen yang sebentar lagi dia lakukan, namun ia ingin mengasah kemampuannya agar menjadi lebih indah lagi, agar gadis tersebut semakin memujinya.

Dan ketika kemarin ia tak sengaja melihat sang gadis sedang berada didepan lokernya, membuat jantung Sasuke memompa lebih cepat, gadis itu sangat cantik. Dari sana lah, Sasuke memutuskan ingin lebih dekat dengan sang gadis. Sasuke terkikik sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang sangat tak Sasuke sekali. Lamunan Sasuke teralihkan, ketika suara pintu yang setengah berkarat menyapa pendengarannya. Ia agak heran namun ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang masuk.

Gadis ini terus berjalan sembari mengenggam erat kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengerti gadis ini gugup. Si gadis berkaca mata yang gemuk ini berdiri dihadapannya. Sasuke tak mengerti dengan keinginan gadis ini. Seingatnya, ia hanya punya janji dengan gadis surat itu.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi. Jadi, bisakah kau cari tempat lain? Aku hanya sebentar" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, gadis itu masih bungkam.

"Ck, pergilah, aku ada janji dengan gadis berambut merah muda" Titah Sasuke jengkel.

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda? Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Dan tatapan sang senpai membuat hatinya berdenyut. Pandangan jijik dan geli juga bercampur ketidaksukaan. Hinata kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Sasuke membentak, yang membuat Hinata berjengit.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Setelah ini ia berjanji, jika sang senpai tak menerimanya, ia akan pergi, menjauh untuk selamanya. Hinata harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU SENPAI!" Hinata berteriak lantang dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, tak berani menatap kakak kelasnya.

Setelahnya hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Sasuke memang agak terkejut, ia tentu saja terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika gadis ini yang bicara, ia terkejut.

"M-mungkin hanya berawal dari rasa kagumku pada gerakan Judo yang kau lakukan. T-tapi setelahnya entah b-bagaimana a-aku mengetahui s-semua t-tentangmu" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan terbata dan wajah memerah sempurna.

"S-saat aku memberanikan m-mencoba menyapamu, kau menerimaku. D-dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan senang b-bersamamu. A-aku..."

"Hentikan" Ucapan dingin nan tajam dari Sasuke mnghentikan semua kata yang telah dirangkai Hinata sejak pagi. Hinata dapat merasakan aura tak suka pada Sasuke tanpa harus melihatnya.

"Katakan bukan kau yang mengirim surat-surat itu" Tanya Sasuke dengan tajam. Ia tak bodoh, tentu saja Sasuke sadar.

Mendengarnya, Hinata semakin menunduk dalam, badannya gemetar. Sungguh, untuk sekarang ia sangat ingin diselamatkan. Tetapi ini tak boleh berlanjut, Hinata harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Bahkan jika konsekuensinya seperti dugaannya.

"A-aku..."

"KATAKAN!"

Ucapan Sasuke yang murka membuat Hinata ketakutan. Ia benar-benar berjengit kaget mendengar mendengar bentakan Sasuke yang memotong ucapannya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, air mata menetes seiring dengan angin dingin yang menerpa.

"Katakan jika kau hanya disuruh oleh gadis berambut merah muda" Lirih Sasuke pelan.

Meski lirih, Hinata masih mendengarnya. Merah muda? Sastu-satunya gadis berambut merah muda diosekolah adalah Sakura, iya kan? Jadi yang ia harapkan Sakura? Semakin deras air mata yang jatuh dari mata Hinata, pandangannya buram karena lensa kaca matanya yang tertutup embun.

"Aku mohon katakan"

Hinata terkejut mendengar permohonan pelan dari Sasuke. Setidak ingin itukah ia mengenal Hinata? Apa semenjijikan itu Hinata dimata Sasuke. Senyum miris tercetak diwajah bulat Hinata. Ia membuka mulutnya mencoba berbicara, meski ia tahu, suara yang ia keluarkan akan bergetar. Sungguh, ia tak pernah seperti ini Bahkan saat seluruh kelas mengejeknya, ia tetap tersenyum. Namun didepan Sasuke yang meski tak kasat mata jijik padanya, Hinata merasa menyedihkan.

"S-sakura..." Benar saja, suara Hinata bergetar.

"H-haruno Sakura" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata ketika menyebut nama temannya. Sudah selesai, sudah cukup. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jangan pernah terlihat oleh mataku, jangan pernah terdengar oleh telingaku, jangan pernah menatapku, dan jangan pernah hadir dikehidupanku lagi"

Hinata terpaku bahkan setelah merasakan bahunya yang ditabrak oleh Sasuke. Air mata Hinata mengalir seiring punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil, kecil, kecil, dan tak terlihat lagi..

.

.

.

Kau adalah pangeran yang seharusnya bersama gadis jelita

Aku sadar, diriku bukan angsa yang bisa menjelma menjadi gadis jelita

Aku hanya bebek buruk rupa yang hanya bisa menjadi angsa, tak 'kan menjadi gadis jelita

Angin berhembus membawa perasaanku terbang jauh

Perasaan yang begitu menyiksaku, sungguh aku menyukaimu

Hanya dengan angin aku memohon

Biarkan bebek rupa menyukaimu, jangan menyuruhku berhenti, Pangeranku

Biarkan aku menatapmu dari danau penuh lumpur yang jauh dari matamu

Tersenyum menatapmu yang jauh dariku

Ini aku, si bebek rupa yang menyukaimu...

 **...END...**

 **XXXXXX**

Note: Untuk si senpai yang kekanak-kanakan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Yoshino senpai^^ maaf kemarin kelupaan,hehehehe doanya udah, yang terbaik ajalah ya. Udah aku Re-publish puas? Jangan lupa balasan ficnya, kalau ga, aku bakar rumahmu :v

HAI SEMUANYA...

*krik krik krik

Ehehehehe*cengar cengir gaje* s-salam damai SHL*lambaikan tangan*

Maafkan saya membuat mereka begitu, maaf, maaf, jangan lempari saya dengan tomat*bungkukbungkuk* Maaf juga membuat Hime-sama kita menjadi seburuk itu, abisnya nanggung kalau cuma kutu buku jadi sekalian aja*plak* Saya juga sebenarnya ga tega bikin pair kita tercintah menjadi semengenaskan ini. Tapi yah, ah sudahlah, hahahaha...

Oh ya, saya sebenarnya ga niat bikin sequel, ga tega kalau Hime-sama berubah cantik hanya untuk laki-laki kejam seperti pantat ayam*dicium sasuke* saya tahu, ini gantung banget, saya juga benci digantungin*malah curhat -_-* tapi demi wajah tampan kakuzu, ini yang terbaik untuk sasuke-kun dan Hime-sama kita. Tapi jika saya khilap, saya buat nanti, soalnya saya juga pnya hutang sequel "Kita Terikat?" ada yang baca?*plak*

Jadi jangan keroyok saya*bungkuk2* ampun, kita SHL cinta damai kan? Saya SHL kok, suwer dah, hahahahaha...

Oke semuanya, bye bye, muach...


End file.
